Pein ngambek
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura mengunci pintu. Dengan malas Pain menengok kesumber suara, ekspresi malasnya hilang seketika melihat Sakura. Pain sampai harus menelan ludah berkali-kali menahan libidonya yang langsung naik./ COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sejelek dan seabal-abalnya fic ini. Tolong jangan benci pair/chara di dalamnnya, denngan ini saya menyatakan Mau menanggung Dosa Author :p #Kabuuuuurrrrr

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kedua tangan

terlipat di dada. pria berrambut orange itu mendengus

kesal. Ah tidak, sangat kesal! Catat itu. Si pria berambut orange beranggapan kalau istri tersayangnya tlah mendua kan dia. Ah, tidak! Bukan menduakan, tapi menigakan. Bayangkan pemirsa, menigakan! Suami mana yang tidak kesal. Istri macam apa dia itu? istri merah mudanya terlalu sibuk memperhatika dua hati yang lain, tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya. "tidak tau kah dia kalau aku juga ingin bermanja?

**kreet**.

Pintu kamar pribadi-nya terbuka menampil sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang di gelung asal. Pein nama pria berambut orange yang kini tengah merengut kesal, lantaran sakura tidak menggubris ambekannya. Dia mendengus kasar layak nya seekor banteng yang siap untuk menyerang matador. Sakura tetap cuek dan itu membuatnya makin kesal. Pein berdecak saat Sakura dengan santainya naik ke ranjang dan tidur menyamping membelakanginya yang makin dongkol. Pein mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di ranjang. meremas dengan kuat dan mengigit-gigitnya gemas. SAKURA! jeritnya dalam hati. samar terdengar kikikan geli dari arah samping, Sakura. Sakura terkikik.

"Kau..!" geram Pein merasa bodoh karena di tertawakan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

###

Mengecup pipi si kecil Haru putra kedua-nya dengan pein. Sakura berpindah pada Izumi yang terlelap di ranjang satu-nya setelah sebelumnya menutup kelambu box bayi haru agar tidak ada nyamuk yang mengigit si kecil. bila Haru memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya, berambut merah jambu dengan manik emarald dan bentuk mata sedikit sipit di bandingkan dengan mata- nya yang bulat. izumi lebih seperti pein suaminya. tidak apa bila Izumi memiliki rupa yang sama dengan ayahnya tapi yang terpenting, Izumi tidak memiliki sifat buruk dari ayahnya. Sakura berharap semoga Izumi tidak sebandel pein bila nanti dia sudah sekolah. sakura ingat bagai mana pein dulu, mesum (yah walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih tetap mesum) berandal, sampai wajah penuh dengan tindikan Hiii, mengingatnya membuat sakura merinding. dan satu hal yang sangat sakura tidak suka. Pein itu badboy yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan, sampai -sampai Banyak wanita hamil karenanya dan menuntut untuk di nikahi. Pein itu tampan tentu banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk cintanya dan brharap di nikahi oleh pria itu. masih belum lagi keburukan pein yang lain, dia mantan pecandu narkoba dan suka berkelahi, sampai berulang kali masuk kantor polisi dan panti rehabilitasi. 'jangan sampai putraku seperti ayahnya, jangan.' Doa sakura dalam hati sambil mengecup sayang kening si sulung. Sakura kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dan Pein. Dia tidak memperdulikan wajah cemberut Pein dengan bibir yang manyun kedepan. Setelah naik ke ranjang sakura kemudian tidur membelakangi suaminya. Pein masih ngambek, sungguh sakura tidak bisa menahan kikikannya melihat wajah lucu pein tadi saat ia tidak mengacuhknanya. Entah sejak kapan pein telah mengurung tubuh kecil sakura dengan kedua lengannya yang berotot , menatapnya cemberut dan lapar, Pein masih ngambek. "Tidak usah marah seperti itu," kikik Sakura. "kau yang buat, harusnya aku yang marah!" Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Pein.

Pein tidak menjawab, dia sedang berfikir. Yang terjadi

sekarang adalah salahnya. ya.. ini salahnya. harus-nya

dia tidak menyerang sakura tiap malam. Jadi dia tidak

bisa menyalahkan sakura dengan hadirnya dua monster kecil itu dalam kehidupan mereka. Yang membuat dia harus rela membagi cinta Sakura dengan kedua anaknya. Putera pertama sakura dan pein baru berumur dua setengah tahun, sementara putra keduanya berumur sembilan bulan. Yah mau tidak mau tidak mau pria orange ini harus rela membagi sakuranya. membagi cintanya, membagi kasihnya dan membagi payudaranya yang arghh... kalo bukan karena kedua putra mungilnya pain tidak akan mau membagi payudara kenyal sakura. Dulu dia kekeuh membelikan putra pertamanya yang masih merah susu formula. tidak peduli betapa mahalnya susu formula itu, si 'orange kecil' menolak dia menangis manja di pangkuan ibunya. Dan Pein? Ayah yang malang

itu terkapar lemas di ruang tamu, dengan pipi membiru karena bogem mentah dari si kakak ipar. **'kau mau membunuh keponakan ku, hah?!'** kira-kira itu lah yang di katakan Nagato dulu. pein mendengus tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. bukannya apa dia sedikit iri perlu di tekan kan sekali lagi '**sedikit**'. Untuk mendapat kan sakura dia telah korban banyak hal, seperti mencopot semua pierching di wajahnya, membuat vidio mesum dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda (pein yang memaksa perempuan itu mewarnai rambut hitamnya menjadi pink.) yang akan dia berikan pada nagato -sahabatnya yang tak lain kakak sakura. Dan ber akhir dengan menginap selama satu minggu di R.S karena patah tulang yang di deritanya. Bukannya Nagato mengizinkan nya untuk mendekati Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih seorang pria tampan berambut abu-abu dari universitas kedokteran, yang dia ketahui murid kesayangan Orochimaru, dokter bedah terkenal konoha yang menjadi dosen di universitas kedokteran setelah dokter berkulit pucat tua itu pensiun. mancari pemuda berbakat yang nanti akan menggantikannya. Dia malah mendapat tendangan telak di perut, pukulan di kepala dan bogem mentah di hidung dan terakhir Nagato membantingnya sampai tulang punggunya patah. Jangankan melakukan 'itu' dengan sakura mencium pipi-nya saja belum pernah. Nagato memiliki alasan, Kenapa dia menghajar Pein. Pria berambut merah itu tidak mau Pein mendekati adiknya mengingat betapa bejatnya prilaku si orange dan dia sangat marah saat Pein menunjukan vidio bercinta nya dengan Sakura yang di tonton bersama. Nagato ingin adiknya mendapat lelaki baik, sekalipun dia bukan lelaki berkepribadian baik. Nagato tidak mengenalkan adiknya pada teman-teman satu gang untuk melindungi adiknya yang manis, Bisa-bisa Sakura di apa-apa kan. Awal pertemuan Pein dengan Sakura di toko buku, saat Pein mau membeli majalah dewasa edisi terbatas. Pein melihat Sakura dengan seragam SMA bersama teman-teman nya. Tertawa sambil memilih-milih buku. Sejak saat itu dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis berambut pink itu. rambut merah muda, bibir tipis yang tersenyum dan tubuh kecil sakura. Dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis berambut pink itu, gadis itu seperti Lexi belle, bintang majalah dewasa yang selalu dia baca dengan teman- temannya. Sakura tidak memiliki payudara besar,

payudara gadis itu indah, bulat dan bokongnya yang

'WAW' Seperti milik Lexi. Rambut merah mudanya

terlihat lembut, Tubuhnya kecil sangat nyaman untuk di peluk di atas tempat tidur. Dan siapa sangka gadis

manis berambut merah muda yang selalu datang di

setiap mimpi erotisnya tiap malam, adik sahabat

baiknya-Nagato. Kehabisan akal Pein meminta bantuan Konan, Pacar Nagato. Untuk meyakinkan kalau dia sudah berubah. Dan berhasil. Entah bagaimana cara-nya Konan membujuk Nagato. Tidak mudah untuk mendekati Sakura, mengingat gadis itu sudah punya kekasih yang tampan. Mau tidak mau Pein mengguna kan cara kotor, menyingkirkan Kabuto.

Pein mendekati Sakura saat gadis itu berduka, menemani kesehariannya, menghiburnya, memberi

samangat hidup pada Sakura yang seperti mayat hidup. tanpa pein tahu Nagato melihatnya, Nagato tersenyum haru dengan kesungguhan Pein tanpa tau siapa penyebab kecelakaan maut yang membuat kekasih adiknya pergi untuk selamanya. **"Tidak hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia ini yang mencintai mu," **pein menarik wajah sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. **"Lihat aku, aku mencintaimu. Jauh lebih besar dari cintanya padamu Saki."** Lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembab Sakura, Menuntun gadis itu untuk tiduran di rerumputan malam itu. Dia Menghisap bibir lezat Sakura, seraya memejam kan mata. Tanpa peduli Sakura menangis di sela ciumannya. Malam itu, di bawah langit malam di padang rumput hijau. Pein menjadikan Sakura miliknya tidak peduli pada kenyataan, umur gadis itu terpaut jauh dengannya. Dia menikahi Sakura setelah gadis berambut pink ini lulus SMA, tidak mengizinkan Sakura melanjut pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Pein telah berkorban banyak untuk Sakura, sampai menewas kan satu nyawa. Itu alasan mengapa dia iri pada putranya sendiri. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun tapi mampu menakluk kan hati semua orang, termaksud Nagato pria berambut merah keras kepala dan kejam. Pein mendecih. Perhatian Sakura berkurang, wanita berambut merah muda itu lebih banyak menghabis kan waktu dengan si monster kecil, tidak jarang pein harus

tidur sendiri.

sudah hampir 8 bulan pein tidak mendapat kan service ranjang. Mengingatnya membuat Pein bertambah kesal. "Aku lapar Sakura..."

Sakura meringis. "Pein, anak kita masih kecil." mengabaikan Sakura pria orang itu berdiri di samping ranjang. Membuka satu persatu kancing pijama, setelah semua kancing terlepas Pein membuang pijamanya asal. Memamerkan dada bidang serta lengannya yang berotot. Pein membuka celana beserta

boxernya. Sakura merona melihat benjolan besar Pein di balik celana dalam hitam pria itu."Pein, " panggil Sakura. "Anak kita masih sangat kecil untuk memiliki adik, ingat." Sakura mengingatkan. Pein mendengus acuh. "Aku pakai pengaman." jawabnya enteng. Pein loncat ke atas ranjang menerkam Sakura memegangi dua tangan kecil Sakura dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain mengelitik pinggang ramping Sakura. Sakura menggeliat geli, "Hei.. Hen~ haha.. ti kha~n Geli," racau wanita itu disela tawanya. Suara Tawa Sakura terdengar merdu di telinga Pein. Dia suka tawa ini, tawa bahagia wanitanya. Tanpa sadar

Pein tersenyum lembut. "Hentikan.. He~ii." Pein mencium jidat sakura lembut. Sakura terdiam, Pein telah melepas kan kedua tangannya dan berhenti menggelitik pinggangnya. Sakura menangkup kedua tangannya pada wajah tampan Pein, menatap lembut sepasang mata ungu sayu pria itu. Sakura terkekeh pelan. Pein itu seperti anak kucing, di elus sedikit Sepasang mata tajamnya menyayu. Dengan lembut pein mencium bibir sakura, pipi dan berhenti di telinga belakang sakura. Menjilat dan Mengulum lembut. "Anhss... " Sakura memejamkan mata. "Aku merindukan mu, Hime.." bisik Pein di telinga Sakura. Tangan kekar Pein tidak tinggal diam membuka satu persatu kancing pijama Sakura. Melusupkan satu tangan kekarnya di balik bra hitam Sakura. Pein mencium Sakura, berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya.

Kali ini kasar dan menuntut. Pein membelit lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya mengajak lidah lembut Sakura untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc. #di lempar tomat. Iya aku tahu aku punya banyak hutang fic, special b'day Sakura aja belum lunas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura baru keluar dari kamar kedua putra nya dan dia di kaget kan dengan Pain yang sudah rapih dengan kemeja putih dan dasi duduk di kursi ruang makan. Rambut orange basah berantakan, kemeja putih yang sangat pas membungkus tubuh atletisnya membuat pria berrambut orange itu terlihat sangat menawan dan gagah, tapi sayang wajahnya tertekuk sebal. Sakura melirik jam dinding **'07:03'** tumben sekali. Biasanya pria berrambut orange itu berangkat kerja pukul **'09:30'** itu pun Sakura harus berusaha keras membangunkannya, menyiap kan pakain dan yang lain, kalo pagi hari Pain sangat manja. Melihat wajah Pain yang kusut Sakura tahu Pain dalam situasi hati yang buruk, sepertinya dia marah dengan kejadian tadi malam. Sakura mendekati Pain yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti. "Berangkat pagi." Pain meliriknya sekilas lalu bergumam tidak jelas. "Mau secangkir kopi?" Tawarnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Pain meletakkan roti yang baru dia gigit satu gigitan. "Tidak." Dia berkata dingin seraya mendorong kursi. Belum sempat dia berdiri dari kursinya dia di kagetkan dengan Sakura yang mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari dengan gerakan lembut. Pain tertegun.

"Ada selai di sudut bibir mu Anata." Sakura tertawa melihat wajah Pain yang kembali merajuk.

Menatap Sakura datar Pain berranjak pergi. "Aku sibuk" dia mengambil tas dan jasnya "Ada metting pagi." Lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura menatap punggung suaminya yang semakin menjauh. Begitulah Pain, kalo ada mau nya dan tidak di turuti dia akan bersikap dingin dan sok sibuk di kantor. Luarnya boleh terlihat menakutkan dan tegas tapi di dalam dia tidak lebih dari seorang pria manja yang suka ngambek. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Pain hanya akan bersikap manja dan mudah ngambek hanya padanya, istrinya.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

Menggenggam kemudi erat Pain mendengus kasar. Ugghh... Pagi ini dia tidak mendapatkan kecupan pagi, menyebalkan. Tapi kalo di ingat-ingat ini salahnya yang mengacuhkan Sakura tapi, siapa peduli. Tapi dia sangat peduli, bibir Sakura yang hangat, kenyal dan menggoda. Ughh... apa-apaan pikiran bodoh ini. Dia benar-benar kesal. Sakura meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih putra bungsunya yang menangis semalam. Menyebalkan. Pain melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggal perkarangan rumahnya yang cukup besar, beberapa pegawai seperti supir, tukang kebun dan satpam memberi salam saat berpapasan dengannya.

OoO

"Hai, sudah pulang." Sapa Sakura mendekati Pain yang baru pulang dari kantor. Mengambil alih tas kerja Pain dan membantu pria itu melepaskan jas kerjanya Sakura menggiring Pain keruang makan. Dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup banyak malam ini dan tentunya sangat lezat.

"Aku tidak mau makan." Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menarik kursi untuk Pain saat mendengar suara dingin pria itu dan melengos pergi begitu saja kearah kamar mereka.

"Kau yakin? Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Sakura mengekori Pain yang tampak acuh dengan ucapannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Hela Sakura putus asa. Dia meletakkan tas kantor Pain pada tempatnya dan menaruh jas pria itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor lalu pergi keluar kamar, memberitahu pelayan untuk membereskan meja makan.

Sakura menatap Pain yang tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya, atau pura-pura sibuk, di atas tempat tidur. Dia tahu bahwa Pain merupakan salah satu bos di perusahaan besar yang di bangun Pain bersama ke empat temannya. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan dan kakaknya, Nagato. Namun baru kali ini Sakura melihat Pain sesibuk ini. Biasanya pria itu santai-santai saja, seperti tidur di pangkuannya misalnya. "Anata, ini sudah malam apa tidak bisa di kerjakan besok?" tanyanya lembut.

Pain menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku suaminya yang berbeda malam ini. "Memangnya itu sangat penting?" tanyanya lagi.

Pain menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya tidak penting sih, dia hanya pura-pura. "Ya. Sangat penting.

Sakura mendengus. Apa perlu dia melakukan 'itu' agar Pain berhenti bersikap acuh dan melupakan laptopnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menghidupkan televisi dan duduk di samping Pain. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang terlihat tidak serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Pain bahkan tidak menanyakan kedua putra mereka, semarah itu kah?

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sakura menguap kemudian melirik jam dinding 12:31 dan melihat Pain yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk selesai. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Pain... Sudah malam kau tidak mengantuk? Anata, tidur yuk." ujarnya seraya mengelus rambut berantakan Pain lembut.

Pain tidak bergeming dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada layar laptonya. "Kau duluan saja." balas Pain singkat. Sakura mengerang frustasi. Lama-lama kesal juga di diamkan seperti ini. Mendengus pasrah Sakura berjalan ke arah lemari dekat tempat tidur lalu berbelok ke walk in closet dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Tidak ada cara lain.

Sakura mematut diri didepan cermin. Rambut merah muda basah berantakan dan kemeja putih polos Pain yang kebesaran, dengan tanpa bawahan (celana pants) yang membuatnya sexy sekaligus menantang. Menyeringai kecil lalu mengintip kearah tempat tidur, dimana Pain masih juga berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sakura keluar dari Walk In The Closet dengan langkah lambat namun pasti. Dia menyisir rambut basahnya kebelakang dan terus berjalan mendekati Pain yang tampak masih belum sadar adanya sosok yang mendekat.

**Clek!**

Sakura mengunci pintu. Dengan malas Pain menengok kesumber suara, ekspresi malasnya hilang seketika melihat Sakura. Pain sampai harus menelan ludah berkali-kali menahan libidonya yang langsung naik.

#**banyak kesalahan di Chap satu, terutama pada sumarry, yang akan saya perbaiki bila sudah ada waktu senggang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clek!**

Sakura mengunci pintu. Dengan malas Pain menoleh ke sumber suara, espresi malasnya hilang seketika melihat Sakura. Pain sampai harus menahan ludah berkali-kali menahan libidonya yang langsung naik. **"Jangan tergoda-jangan tergoda, tahan Pain. Dia sedang menggodamu."** Batinnya. Pain mengambil napas berkali-kali menahan gairahnya yang membuncak melihat Sakura yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran miliknya. Dia kembali mengatur napas saat Sakura duduk di sampingnya, semakin lama semakin dekat. Bibir Sakura mendekati telinga Pain membuat pria itu kembali mengambil napas dalam-dalam. **"Fokus Pain, Fokus!"**

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

Sakura naik ke ranjang dengan lambat dan sensual. Dia membuka satu kancing kemejanya, memberi ruang untuk Pain melihat bra berenda yang membungkus payudara montoknya. Pain kembali menahan napas, wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, sesuatu yang besar menonjol diantara selangkangannya. **"Fokus. Fokus. Fokus."** Pria itu tidak berhenti menjeritkan kata-kata Fokus dalam hatinya. Tidak sampai disitu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap Pain dengan tatapan polos yang sexy. Pain berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan libidonya saat Sakura menggeser laptopnya dan langsung duduk dipangkuannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar istrinya mendesah pelan. Sial! Kenapa Sakura begitu menggoda dengan desahan kecilnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Suara Pain lebih terdengar seperti bisikan yang serak. **Oh sial!**

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan suaminya Sakura malah mengubah posisi duduknya hingga daerah terintim miliknya menekan kejantanan Pain.

"Akh!" Pain tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat kejantanannya bergesekan dengan celana dalam Sakura. Dia semakin mendongak dan mendesah kecil saat tangan Sakura aktif mengelus dadanya yang masih tertutupi kaus putih polos dengan gerakkan naik turun yang sensual.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Pain yang kini mendongak dengan kedua mata terpejam menikmati sentuhannya, dan dengan sengaja Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan keleher Pain, membuat pria itu semakin tegang dan tegang.

**Ouh! Sial!**

Pain sedikit membuka mata melihat Sakura yang sedang mempermainkannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Pain mengangkat tubuh Sakura lalu membantingnya kasar.

"Kyah!" Pekik Sakura kaget.

Pain mendengus sebentar, jangan harap Sakura bisa mempermainkannya. Hanya dia yang boleh bermain disini. Dia menyeringai. Sakura yang kini dalam kungkungan tubuh besar dan tegap Pain hanya bisa meringis melihat seringai suaminya.

Pain melumat bibir Sakura dengan sangat rakus, dan menggigitnya gemas.

"Akhh..." Sakura mendesah membuat Pain semakin ingin cepat menelanjanginya.

Saat Pain akan kembali mencumbu Sakura, Sakura melilitkan tangannya di leher Pain dan menariknya semakin dekat. Menciumi kulit leher pria itu, dan menghisap Jakunnya.

"Akh! Sakurahhh..." Pain mendesah dan menggeram secara bersamaan. Dia balas menciumi pipi Sakura lalu turun keleher dan kembali naik kedaun telinga wanita itu, melumat dan menghisapnya.

"Anhh... Anathaaa..." Desah Sakura. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam, meremas-remas rambut Pain membuat pria itu semakin menghisap dan mengulum telinganya lapar.

"Kau yang memulai Sakurahhh..." Bisik Pain serak disela mencumbu telinga dan leher Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menggeliat dibawah tubuh Pain saat tangan-tangan nakal pria itu meremas payudaranya dan melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya.

Pain menatap Sakura buas, siap menerkam wanita itu tanpa ampun. Dia menjilat belahan dada Sakura, memainkan lidahnya diantara belahan dada Sakura yang menantang.

Pain melepas kaitan bra Sakura tak sabar, dan langsung menghisap salah satu buah terlezat didunia bagi kaum lelaki. Tangannya yang lain mulai meremas payudara Sakura yang menganggur.

"Anhh... Pain!" Sakura mendesah frustasi. Ia menekan kepala Pain semakin tenggelam didadanya. "Akhhh!" Sakura mendesah manja merasakan lumatan bibir Pain diputing kirinya, "Anhhh... Anatahhh" Dia sudah tidak tahan. Lumatan Pain diputingnnya benar-benar nikmat. Sakura menggeliat tak karuan di bawah tubuh Pain membuat pria itu semakin terangsang. Di tambah suara erangan manja yang mangalun indah bagai melodi membuat Pain semakin tidak tahan. Lumatan bibir Pain berpindah pada payudara kanan Sakura, sementara yang kiri kini dia remas-remas dengan kasar namun sensual.

"More, please..." Rintih Sakura melilitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Pain, untuk membuat Pain merasa senang.

Pain menatap Sakura penuh cinta dan bergairah. "Hmm?"

"Please... Bite it, hard!" Desah Sakura. Karena Sakura tahu hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat suaminya senang.

Pain tersenyum senang. Dia kembali melumat payudara Sakura. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit putingnya.

"Akh! Pain sakit!"

Pain terkekeh. "Kau bilang 'Hard'"

Menangkup wajah Pain dengan kedua tangannya Sakura tersenyum, senang sekali rasanya melihat Pain kembali tertawa. Pain memejamkan mata, menggesek-gesekkan kulit wajahnya dibelaian tangan halus sang istri. Pain suka saat seperti ini, hanya berdua. Perhatian dan kasih sayang Sakura hanya tertuju untuknya. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati menatap langsung wajah Pain yang memejamkan mata.

Pain sedikit membuka mata, mengintip Sakura yang menatapnya penuh harap. Diam-diam dia tersenyum geli melihat espresi istrinya, apa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan? "Menurutmu." Seluruh tubuhnya menghangat merasakan pelukkan Sakura. Dada besar Sakura menggesek dadanya, dan tangan wanita itu memeluk lehernya. Pain tersenyum bahagia. Dia balas memeluk Sakura, mereka saling berpelukan di atas ranjang. Tubuh Pain menghimpit tubuh Sakura dibawahnya.

"Maaf..." Bisik Sakura.

"Untuk?"

"Kemarin malam."

"Kau sudah membayarnya malam ini, Anata." Pain kembali melancarkan aksinya, mencumbu lekukan leher Sakura lembut dan bergairah.

"Mhhh..."

Pain melepas kemeja Sakura pelan dan sensual tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya ditelinga wanita itu. Gerakkannya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Dimana Haru dan Izumi**ku**?" Dia melepaskan lilitan kakinya ditubuh Sakura, membiarkan wanita itu duduk diranjang. Pain menatap Sakura cemas. Dimana Haru kecilnya? Kenapa tidak ada suara tangis Haru? Dan dimana Izumi? Copian dirinya. Biasanya si kecil Izumi suka bermain dikamarnya dan Sakura. Melompat-lompat diatas ranjang yang empuk sambil tertawa dan memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya kesamping, terlihatlah leher jenjangnya yang penuh ruam-ruam kemerahan. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cemas Pain. "Karena kau marah, aku menitipkan mereka dirumah Kaa-san dan Too-chan."

Pain menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambut merah muda Sakura yang harum. "Maaf... karena sudah bersikap egois."

Sakura duduk dipangkuan Pain. Menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang pria itu tangannya bermain dipipi kiri Pain, mengelusnya lembut. "Kita sama-sama salah." Pain menunduk menatap manik emerald sayu Sakura. "Harusnya, aku bisa membagi waktu untuk suami dan anak-anakku."

Pain mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura sayang lalu merubah posisi duduk wanita itu hingga kejantanannya menekan daerah Vital Sakura dibalik celana dalam. "Pagi-pagi sekali kita akan menjemput Izumi dan Haru." Bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar lebih seperti bisikan yang serak. Mulutnya kembali aktif menjilat dan mencium daerah leher Sakura. Tangan Pain di bawah sana tidak tinggal diam, mengusap daerah sensitif Sakura dari luar celana dalam. Pain melepas celana piyama, boxer, juga celana dalamnya saat dirasanya milik Sakura sudah cukup basah. Mengurut kejantanannya sebentar, dia lalu menarik celana dalam Sakura kesamping. Perlahan, Pain memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam diri Sakura.

"Anhh..." Sakura mendesah saat seluruh kejantanan Pain yang besar dan panjang memasuki dirinya.

"Argghhh..." Pain menggeram disela kegiatannya memompa Sakura dipangkuannya.

"Ouhh! Akhh... Anhh..." Sakura melepas kaus polos Pain disela desahannya lalu mencium dan menggigit bahu Pain pelan.

"Argghh... Saku!"

Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum nakal melihat tubuh kekar suaminya menegang. Tubuhnya bergunjang hebat saat Pain semakin mengocoknya lebih cepat dan dalam. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Sakura tinggal diam. Ia mengelus dada bidang Pain dengan gerakkan naik turun yang sensual, dan sesekali menggesekkan payudaranya sendiri kedada Pain.

Pain semakin geram. Dia menghentikan sejenak permainannya dan menatap Sakura. "Jangan menggodaku Saku! Atau aku..."

"Aku menggoda suamiku, apa itu salah?" Tanya Sakura sok polos.

"... Tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Dengan geraman penuh napsu Pain membalikkan posisi mereka. Napasnya berat dan memburu. Dia kembali mencumbu setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura, menciumi dan menggigit leher dan payudaranya bergairah. Dan kembali memacu kejantanannya lebih cepat dan dalam.

"Akkhhh!"

.

.

.

OoO

Mereka berbagi selimut diranjang yang sama, saling menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut di balik selimut. Pain meremas lembut jemari Sakura dalam genggamannya, Membawa jemari lentik itu tepat di depan wajahnya lalu menciumnya lembut. Sakura tersenyum. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat bibir Pain menciumi satu persatu jemarinya.

Kryuuk!

Wanita merah muda itu menarik tangannya dari bibir Pain. Menutup mulut menahan tawa mendengar perut Pain yang bergemuruh seperti badai di tengah laut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hm?" Kesal Pain. Wajahnya menekuk sebal melihat Sakura yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

Sakura berdehem sebentar sebelum bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia memungut kemejanya yang tergeletak dibawah ranjang. Selesai mengancingkan kemejanya dia menoleh kearah Pain yang bersandar di kepala ranjang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wanita merah muda itu mendengus lalu melipat tangan di bawah dada. "Kenapa diam saja. Ayo!"

Pain mengernyit tidak mengerti. Dia terus memperhatikan Sakura yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura memanggilnya. "Pain!"

"Ya!" Malas-malasan Pain membuka selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjangnya yang hangat. Dia memungut celananya. Tanpa memakai celana dalam lebih dulu Pain memakai celana piyamanya lalu keluar kamar menyusul Sakura.

OoO

Pain diam ditempatnya berdiri memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dari lemari penghangat makanan. Di liriknya jam dinding yang ada di dapur. "02:56" dini hari.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu, ayo kemari. Kau mau makan apa?"

Sempat terdiam beberapa saat Pain mendekati Sakura. Memeluk Sakura yang sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari lemari penghangat dari arah belakang, membuat wanita itu berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. "Aku mau makan nasi dan kare saja." Melepaskan pelukkannya Pain mendekati meja dapur lalu memasukkan kembali makanan yang Sakura keluarkan kedalam lemari penghangat. Ini sudah hampir pagi, sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat, seperti tidur misalnya. Pain tidak mau Sakura sakit hanya karena dirinya.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengambilkan nasi dan semangkuk kare yang baru dia panaskan untuk Pain lalu menarik kursi untuk suaminya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Pain tulus sambil mendudukkan diri dikursi yang Sakura siapkan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Ucapnya seraya mendekati lemari pendingin. Dia mengeluarkan puding dari lemari pendingin lalu memotong kecil puding yang kemudian dia lumuri puding coklat itu dengan fla vanila.

Dari tempat duduknya Pain memperhatikan Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya di meja bar dekat lemari pendingin. Satu suapan terakhir, makanannya habis. Pain membawa piring kotor dan mangkuk kare kebak khusus cuci piring lalu mendekati Sakura yang asik memakan cemilan pagi butanya. Pain memeluk Sakura dari belakang membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget. "Pain."

"Mmm..." Dia menghirup leher Sakura yang bau keringat dan spermanya dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sakura yang dibalas anggukan samar wanita itu.

"Aku tahu. Lain kali jangan ngambek seperti anak kecil lagi." Goda Sakura.

"Kau!" Kesal Pain. Sakura tertawa melihat wajah Pain yang sangat lucu baginya.

**FIN**


End file.
